


(не)значительные детали

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Омегаверс [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Иногда за собственными переживаниями Коннор забывал о наблюдательности Гэвина.
Relationships: альфа!Гэвин Рид/омега!Коннор (RK800)
Series: Омегаверс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634980
Kudos: 9





	(не)значительные детали

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** (не)значительные детали  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1371 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** альфа!Гэвин Рид/омега!Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** недоPWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; OOC; омегаверс, одно слово нецензурной лексики, римминг, [MORE= **причина рефлексии Коннора** ][MORE= **которая, типа, спойлер** ]мужская беременность[/MORE][/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Иногда за собственными переживаниями Коннор забывал о наблюдательности Гэвина.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "(не)значительные детали"

Коннор растерянно разглядывал морской пейзаж, висевший на стене в гостиной, пока не услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

— Я дома, — устало произнес Гэвин из коридора, а Коннор сцепил пальцы в замок, стараясь выглядеть _нормально_ на случай, если Гэвин решит сюда заглянуть.

Гэвин решил не заглядывать.

Казалось, нужно было радоваться отсрочке, но Коннор только озабоченно нахмурился, прикидывая, как вообще можно безболезненно пройти через этот разговор. Но на ум ничего не приходило.

— Когда ты ушел, день окончательно скатился в дерьмо.

Теперь из просто усталого голос Гэвина превратился в смертельно усталый, и Коннор малодушно подумал, что можно отложить все на другой день. Может быть, на выходной?

Или на день Независимости?

Он вздохнул и пошел в кухню. Готовка уж точно поможет ему выглядеть _как обычно_. 

Рагу. Гэвин любил рагу. 

Коннор достал овощи из холодильника, помыл их, начал резать, а сам прислушивался к звукам из другой части квартиры: вот хлопнула крышка корзины для грязного белья, включилась и выключилась вода в душевой, щелкнул замок на двери ванной. 

Шаги Гэвина он не услышал — и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как тот прижался к его спине. После мягкого поцелуя в шею от затылка по позвоночнику прошла волна дрожи, а пальцы крепче стиснули рукоятку ножа. 

— Вот ты где, — проурчал Гэвин и потерся носом о затылок Коннора.

Коннор прикрыл глаза и вдохнул запах спокойствия, шедший от Гэвина вместе с феромонами альфы. Он даже не дернулся, когда почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к руке. Гэвин мягко высвободил нож из ладони и отложил его на безопасное расстояние.

— Пойдем.

Все так же мягко Гэвин потянул Коннора за руку и повел в спальню.

Да, спальня была даже лучше кухни с ее наборами ножей и небольшим топором для рубки замороженного мяса. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них поранился, если будет слишком уж сильно нервничать во время разговора.

И под «кем-то» Коннор в первую очередь имел в виду себя.

Он поймал укоризненный взгляд Гэвина и на секунду испугался, что тот научился читать мысли. А потом Гэвин поднес ладонь Коннора к губам и быстро поцеловал тыльную сторону, путая все на свете. В ответ Коннор смог только растерянно улыбнуться и послушно зайти в комнату.

Кровать была не заправлена, покрывало неопрятным комком валялось у изножья, а подушки вот-вот грозили свалиться на пол, но Гэвина это не смущало.

Гэвина никогда ничего не смущало. 

Коннор едва слышно вздохнул и напряг мышцы, когда Гэвин погладил пальцами его живот, забравшись под домашнюю футболку. Гэвин поцеловал его в шею, и Коннор чувствовал — он улыбался. 

— Ты ужасно напряженный, тебе определенно надо расслабиться, — он потянул футболку наверх, Коннор послушно поднял руки и зажмурился. Мысль, что он трусливо оттягивает неизбежное, он гнал прочь, и когда Гэвин потер пальцами стык между плечом и шеей, он действительно переключился. 

На Гэвина, на своего альфу, который старался его успокоить, хоть и не знал, что происходит. 

И конечно, Коннор понимал, что Гэвин не останется обделенным, но чувствовать его заботу было ужасно приятно. Особенно когда тот встал перед ним на колени и посмотрел снизу вверх тем мягко насмешливым взглядом, от которого по телу разливалось возбуждение. 

Гэвин потянул его домашние штаны вниз, подцепив и белье, и Коннор смотрел на Гэвина, закусив губу, — не отрываясь, пытаясь разобраться, как же все устроено у него в голове, раз он понял, в чем Коннор сейчас нуждался больше всего. 

— Прекращай уже, — хмыкнул Гэвин и потянул на себя левую ногу Коннора, пока тот не догадался согнуть ее в колене и не позволил стащить с себя и носок. С правой ногой дело пошло бодрее, но Коннор все равно посмотрел на Гэвина вопросительно, а тот ответил: 

— У тебя мозги скрипят. Если не перестанешь думать, то заболит голова, как тогда, помнишь? 

Коннор растерянно вздохнул и кивнул. Он, конечно, сомневался, что такой приступ можно спровоцировать, но если Гэвин думал, что в этом причина его странного поведения, то и пожалуйста. 

Гэвин с нажимом провел по своду его правой ступни, которую все еще держал в руке, и посмотрел на Коннора с досадой. 

— Ну почему ты такой непослушный, — он наклонился, легко поцеловал колено Коннора, только после этого отпустил его ногу и подтолкнул к кровати. 

И вроде Коннору должно было стать неловко, ведь он был полностью обнажен, а Гэвин — одет. Но Гэвин никогда не позволял Коннору чувствовать смущение, прогоняя его сразу, стоило его почуять. 

Коннор скинул все с кровати и только тогда лег на живот. Когда Коннор уже хотел обернуться и проверить, куда Гэвин запропастился, под тем прогнулся матрас. 

Заметив взгляд Коннора, тот улыбнулся.

— Я рядом. Расслабься, — попросил он и уселся на задницу Коннора, сразу положив горячие ладони ему на спину. 

Уткнувшись лбом в матрас, Коннор дышал носом, чувствуя каждое прикосновение Гэвина. Его пальцы разминали напряженные мышцы, его запах пропитывал комнату и оседал где-то на корне языка при каждом вдохе, а его возбужденный член чувствовался даже под бельем и штанами. 

Гэвин терпеливо спускался от мышц шеи до поясницы, снова возвращался к началу и проходил тот же маршрут своими божественными пальцами, пока Коннор не растекся под ним на кровати, даже слегка пустив слюну. Медитативные движения обычно усыпляли, но стоило ему _вспомнить_ , и он тут же окаменел, а Гэвин разочарованно цокнул языком. 

— И что прикажешь с тобой делать? — произнес он в ухо Коннору, наклонясь, а потом куснул чувствительное местечко на шее, вновь вызывая волну дрожи. 

Коннор стиснул простынь и закусил губу, когда Гэвин потерся возбужденным членом о его задницу, но ничего не сказал, только неглубоко дышал. 

Гэвин вернул ладони на его спину и снова прошелся по мышцам, на этот раз передвинувшись ниже. Он сместился на бедра и принялся мять задницу Коннора, приговаривая:

— Самая напряженная часть твоего тела. 

Коннор был готов с этим поспорить, но не успел даже открыть рот, как Гэвин скользнул одним пальцем между ягодиц и потер анус. Шумно выдохнув, он зажмурился и сосредоточился на этих ласкающих движениях: два раза обвести вокруг, один раз надавить. 

Гэвин и тут проявил системный подход, медленно повторяя движения.

Два раза обвести, один — надавить.

Дыхание Коннора подстроилось по них, и вдохи стали глубже, а выдохи короче. Гэвин же довольно урчал, словно чутко вслушивался в то, что происходило с Коннором. Наверняка так и было.

— Давай, мой хороший, — ласково произнес он и слез с бедер Коннора, но не отнял ласкающего пальца. Только надавил другой рукой, и Коннор раздвинул ноги, чтобы Гэвину стало удобнее.

Когда он подпихнул под бедра Коннора подушку, то «случайно» коснулся его возбужденного члена, вызывая волну удовольствия, от которого хотелось заскулить. Гэвин прекрасно знал, что Коннору до искр из глаз нравится двойная стимуляция.

Но Коннор оказался не готов к мягкому прикосновению языка вместо пальца. Гэвину, конечно, его трепыхания были безразличны, он все равно продолжил вылизывать задницу Коннора: два раза обвести, один — надавить. 

В голове Коннора воцарились блаженная пустота и тишина, кровь пульсировала в висках, хотя казалось, что вся она устремилась к паху, прямо в член. Он слышал влажные звуки — Гэвин не жалел слюны, да и от возбуждения начала выделяться его естественная смазка.

— Блядь, обожаю тебя, — прохрипел Гэвин, оторвавшись от его текущего ануса на мгновение.

Коннор мог только согласно и немного нечленораздельно проскулить, да цепляться пальцами за постель, прогибаясь в пояснице и толкаясь задницей на язык, мечтая, чтобы тот достал до простаты. Но ему и так было охрененно, а Гэвин в этот раз еще и не стал издеваться, оттягивая Коннора подальше от грани оргазма.

Гэвин вообще вел себя слишком… идеально.

Особенно когда мягко поглаживал дрожащего Коннора, только кончившего на подушку, по бедрам.

Гэвин лег рядом и прижал его к себе, но не сильно, чтобы не тревожить чувствительное тело ощущением жесткой одежды. А Коннор лениво перевернулся и уставился на Гэвина, довольно облизывающего губы.

Тот смотрел с прищуром, словно знал какой-то секрет. 

Будто у Коннора было много секретов.

Коннор дернулся и напрягся, но Гэвин не выпустил его из рук, наоборот, прижал крепче к груди.

Почему-то Коннор отстраненно подумал, что наверняка все же и в спальне есть спрятанное оружие. Зная Гэвина, тот, скорее всего, прицепил нож к каркасу кровати с внутренней стороны, чтобы можно было опустить руку и рывком его достать. Теперь Коннор не мог позволить ему и дальше хранить оружие по всему дому.

 _Особенно_ в их спальне.

Коннор открыл рот, чтобы сказать уже наконец. Чтобы больше не было этой неопределенности. Чтобы стало свободнее дышать.

— Ты пахнешь _по-другому_ , — произнес Гэвин предельно серьезно. 

Коннор отстраненно подумал, что Гэвину придется убрать те ножи из гостиной. И тот ствол из кухни. Так будет безопаснее. Оставался только один вопрос: уйдет ли и он вместе с оружием...

— Ты пахнешь _моим_ , — он сверкнул глазами так довольно, что Коннор понял: нет, не уйдет.

Не уйдет, а _они_ теперь его.


End file.
